One way to test software code such as developer code or “dev code” is through the use of test-driven development. Some test-driven development scenarios utilize a so-called expected result or expected output approach. Specifically, given a set of data and application program interfaces (APIs) that are to be utilized to process the data to produce a result, an expected result or expected output is defined in advance and used to compare output from the APIs that was produced using a provided data set. This approach can be problematic for a number of reasons. For example, using the above-described approach, testers must define the expected result or expected output in advance so that a comparison can be made. In addition, if the APIs are changed in any meaningful way, a new expected result or expected output must typically be redefined or re-created to perform a valid comparison.
Both of these problems can create extra work for software testers which can be compounded as the complexities of the data set and APIs grow.